You're Beautiful Too
by ButaTokki45
Summary: After waiting for two years, Annabeth Chase has finally returned from her classes in Europe, to once again reunite with her love, Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

**Hooray! It's the first chapter of You're Beautiful Too! I'm so excited for this fanfic! I hope that you all like it and continue to read! If you haven't already, please read the first fanfic, You're Beautiful, before reading this one.**

* * *

You're Beautiful Too

~A Year Ago~

"Sam! Help me with this!" I yelled at him. Sam ran up to my room to find me laying on my bed, all crooked. His eyes widen when he saw how disorganized I was.

"What the Hades happened here, Percy?" His eyebrows were furrowed with worry and concern.

I thought about an excuse why I needed help to get up, but stayed silent. He got what was going on as his blue eyes flashed with understanding.

"Percy, she'll come back. Here, why don't you come down with me and we'll talk to Jeremy and Andrew? I'm sure that it'll cheer you up." He brought me downstairs to the living room and I found Jeremy and Andrew talking to each other, laughing. The sight of Andrew made me want to disappear and cry.

"What's up, Jackson?" he asked. I glared at him and he backed away.

"Percy!" Jeremy yelled. "Why don't you join me and Andrew? Sam, you too." Sam agreed and sat down next to Jeremy on the couch as I reluctantly plopped down next to Andrew.

"So, what were you guys talking about," Sam asked.

"Nothing much. Just wanted to inform Andrew more about what happened when he was gone a year ago.

~Two Hours Later~

"And then, he fell backwards!" The three of them chuckled while I smiled. Although it was funny, I didn't find it distracting. I took a couple gulps of water and kept listening to Jeremy and Andrew tell stories.

"Oh, and do you remember that time when Annabeth was singing with us at the karaoke?" Jeremy asked, directing it towards Sam and I. We nodded and I was even more saddened.

I let out a big, hoarse cry and buried my head into a pillow.

"What's wrong with Percy," Jeremy asked Sam, while Andrew poked at me. I could hear Sam answer him, obviously nervous.

"Well, Percy is actually trying _not_ to think of Annabeth. But, I don't understand why." I gave them a look after stuffing my face into the pillow.

"She's in Europe, guys! She's in freaking Europe!" Andrew didn't seem to get the connection.

"Yeah, so what? She's in Europe." I let out a groan.

"Well, she's going all _over _Europe. You know, Italy, Rome, Greece, PARIS!" I shouted. They were taken back with the sudden outburst.

"It's not like she's going to meet someone, Percy." Sam tried to calm me down. To bad it didn't work.

"But PARIS! The city of LOVE! What do you expect me to do, go on with my life knowing that she might meet some good-looking dude?" Andrew groaned while Jeremy and Sam chuckled nervously.

"Percy, my sister would not find some dude and leave you, okay? You should let her follow her dream. She writes to you every week, and calls you every day. I know that it's already been one year, but there's only one year left. She's going to be here and she'll still be with you. I promise you. If you love her, you should let her get her education and follow her dream. I know that she'd like that." Andrew patted my shoulder and I finally took it in. I look up at the three members of A.J.

"Yeah. And," Jeremy added, "we should be thanking Annabeth. She brought us a lot closer and now, we have another member in our group. She fought for us." Sam nodded, agreeing with him.

"He's right, Percy. Both of them." They all smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back at them, feeling a lot calmer.

"Okay."

"Well, anyway, when did you start liking my sister." I just happen to have chosen that time to take a drink of water. When Andrew asked me that, I spit it all out. And right onto his face.

He wiped it off, but didn't seem mad.

"Well, I asked when you started to like her, but from what just happened, I think that I'll ask later." I looked over to Sam and Jeremy. Their mouths were covered with their hands, trying hard not to laugh. I gave them a glare and they stopped.

"I'm going back up to sleep," I told them. And I walked back up to my room.

~One Year Later~

"Guys, guys!" They frantically ran up to my room, in my bathroom.

"What's going on Percy," they all asked, out of breath. I turned to them.

"Is my hair okay?" They all gave me an are-you-kidding-me look. "Well?"

"Percy," Sam said, "It looks fine. Just as good as the first twenty million times you asked. You're suppose to pick up Annabeth today, right after rehearsal, but you're here, dressing up." I looked slightly offended at him.

"Well, you said it's okay, but there's something wrong with it." I looked back in the mirror and fixed the microscopic flaw. "There, how about now?" I turned back, but only Sam was there. My shoulders drooped.

"Percy," Sam started. I walked over and sat down on my bed. He walked in front of me, patting my back and sat down on my bed. "It's going to be okay."

"What if it's not?" I told him. "What if her feelings had changed?"

"They won't. I swear. Annabeth isn't the kind of person to have her feelings changed so easily." I took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"I guess that I'm just afraid. I wonder what will happen, what she'll look like, or how she'll feel." He understood and pat my back.

"Percy, it's fine. I don't know what else to tell you besides that. Anyways, we have everything set. Just bring her home and we'll all be fine. So go pick her up." He got up and walked out my room.

I finished freshening myself up, wearing my favorite blue t-shirt, a leather jacket, some gray jeans, and shoes. I ran down the stairs and Andrew, Jeremy, and Sam were all there. Andrew threw me my keys.

"Go get her." He smiled and I did so back.

I walked out the door and got into my car, starting it up. I checked how I looked in my mirror and drove away.

All I could think about was how Annabeth might feel. What if she doesn't like me? What if she met someone else? But I had the other members words to go against that theory.

I shook my head.

When I finally reached the airport, I parked my car in the parking lot and walked to the terminals, where I was supposed to pick her up.

I walked up to the outside of the terminal and waited, my back turned from the entrance.

Suddenly, I heard someone call out my name from behind me.

"Percy!" I whip my head around and my heart pounded faster as every beat skipped as I saw the beautiful woman that was running out of the airport, with her luggage behind her.

I smiled immediately.

"Welcome back," I said. She smiled.

"I'm back." And she ran up to me as I spread my arms apart, and embraced her when she jumped into my arms. I spun her around, not wanting to let go.

'She's back,' I say to myself. 'She's back and she's right in my arms.'

I continue to spin her in the air, not caring if people were looking at us. I have the girl that I love and haven't seen in two years in my arms. I wanted to burst out crying, laughing, jumping, everything. Annabeth is finally back.

When we finally settled down, she looked me right in the eye, with her gorgeous gray ones and I smiled wide. I took in every little detail about her over the past two years.

Her hair was obviously longer, tied up in a pony tail with little ringlets. She grew a few inches taller, but I was still taller than her. Annabeth was wearing a white angel shirt, jeans, white flats, and her double star necklace laced around her neck. I smiled as I saw it.

"Percy, I'm finally back," she said. She gave me a big smile and I hugged her one more time, just to make sure that she was there.

"Let's go back home," I told her. I took her white suit case and rolled it to my car, her hand in my other hand. She began to talk to me about her stories as I drove the car back to the dorms.

"It's amazing, Percy. I wish that you would've come. There was so much to see. The Colosseum, the Tower of Pisa, the Parthenon, and the Eiffel Tower." I gulped as she mentioned how much she loved going to Europe and learning architecture, especially the part when she liked the Eiffel Tower.

"So, how was Paris?" I asked, trying not to sound...protective.

"It's was awesome! The architecture there was fantastic. There was so much to see and a friend of mine went with me and she bought me a lot of new clothes, though I don't know if I'll wear it. Also, the Loire Valley Chateaux was beautiful. So was the Assay-le-Rideau." Suddenly, she understood why I had asked.

"Percy...are you...jealous?" I blushed madly, trying to avoid her eyes.

"N-no." I continue to drive and we reached the dorms right in the nick of time. I took out her luggage from the trunk of my convertible. My face reddened once again as Annabeth was right in front of me when I turned around. She gave me a smile.

"Are you sure you're all right?" I nodded.

"Y-yeah." Suddenly, she did something that surprised me. She kissed me.

My eyes widen in surprise. I was usually the one to initiate the kiss, but she's doing it this time. Instead of pulling away, I closed my eyes and kissed her back, snaking my arms around her waist.

When we pulled apart, she asked me once more.

"Are you sure you're all right?" This time, I was confident and I smiled at her, my hand holding hers.

"Yeah."

Annabeth's POV

I walk back to the doors, hand in hand, with Percy. He was rolling my suitcase and I looked at how much he's changed. His hair, for one thing, was shorter, but still the old Percy. He was wearing nice clothes and his height changed. He was still taller. His beautiful sea green eyes captured me immediately and I blushed.

Suddenly, as I walk into the dorms, the lights turn on and a crowd screamed, "SURPRISE!"

I jumped back, shocked. There were stars hung all around the room. Jeremy was behind the couch, Andrew next to him, Sam behind the doors, Mr. McKenzie in the kitchen, Silena in the corner of the hall, and the President was even there. But the person who I was most surprised to see was Rachel.

"Annabeth!" Jeremy screamed, and he ran up and hugged me. I stumbled backwards as he wrapped his arms around me, but I hugged him back.

"Jeremy, I missed you." Sam was next.

"Welcome back, Annabeth." I smiled.

"Thank you, Sam," and I hugged him as well. Andrew was right behind him.

"Annabeth!"

"Andrew!" I hugged him and laughed as I pulled apart. "I haven't seen you in such a long time!"

Mr. McKenzie, Silena, and the President were all talking at once.

"We missed you!"

"Welcome back!"

"Hooray!" I smiled at each and every one of them.

"Welcome back, Annabeth," Rachel said. I wasn't sure about her, but something changed in her. She didn't say anything sarcastically, like she meant it, and I smiled back.

"Thank you, Rachel." I look at all of them and I smiled for the thousandth time today.

"Thank you guys so much." And that's when the party began.

Andrew and Jeremy seemed to hang out a lot, laughing with each other and playing games. Sam and Percy seemed to be in a good mood and Mr. McKenzie, Silena, the President, and Rachel were all smiling and having a good time as well.

After a few hours of partying, we settled down and began to clean up. Silena, Rachel, and I were talking.

"How was Europe?" Silena asked. I put two thumbs up.

"It was amazing! All the countries were beautiful and I loved it. I got my license and I'm going to start architecture with professionals in a few weeks."

"Did you meet anyone?" Rachel asked. I shook my head.

"Andrew had a friend and she brought me shopping one day. Other than her and my classmates, no. I don't need one either." They both smiled at me as they caught me looking at Percy arguing with my brother. However, I chuckled and overheard their argument.

"She's staying with ME!" Andrew shouted.

"No, she's staying with ME!" Percy retorted back. Jeremy was hiding behind Mr. McKenzie as Sam watched nervously. They were talking about me.

"Well, she's my sister! I'm not going to let you sleep in the same room as her!"

"She's my girlfriend!" I instantly blushed when Percy shouted that out, but he didn't seem to notice and kept arguing with Andrew. I was Percy's girlfriend. I am Percy's girlfriend. I have actually never thought about Percy being my boyfriend. However, there was a blanket of warmth that spread through me.

In the end, I ended up staying with Percy. Andrew, though, was really upset about it.

"It doesn't mean that I like it," he said. "Don't think that you'll be all willy nilly and do something stupid tonight."

"Andrew!" I shouted, blushing. Then, he smiled and walked back to the kitchen.

"You guys go to bed. It's late. Mr. McKenzie, Silena, President, and Rachel, thanks for coming today. You guys can go back."

After we all said our goodbyes, I showered, changed into my pajamas, dried my hair, and found Percy sitting in his room while he was listening to music. I decided to sneak up on him.

"BOO!" I shouted. He immediately jumped and turned around.

"Annabeth, you scared me half to death!" I laughed and started to dance to the music he began playing out loud.

"It's beautiful." He smiled and walked over to me.

"Yes, yes it is." I looked back to the concert that had occurred two years ago. The one that changed my life forever. And everything that happened before that.

"Doesn't two years ago feel like yesterday?" I asked him. He chuckled.

"Waiting for you felt like an eternity. However, I'm glad that you're back."

After a while of talking, I found myself laying in bed, with Percy next to me.

"Goodnight, Percy," I whispered in his ear.

"Goodnight," he whispered back. And I drifted off to sleep.

Percy's POV

"Goodnight, Percy," Annabeth whispered.

"Goodnight," I whispered back. And she fell asleep as I kissed her on the forehead.

It's the first day for our bright, bright future.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning, laying on my bed. I rubbed my eyes and opened them, seeing that Annabeth was laying asleep next to me. I smile as I saw her sleeping face. She's seems so angelic.

I carefully brush the strands of hair from her face and kiss her on the forehead.

I continued to watch her sleep when I heard a little noise behind me. I turned around, still laying in bed, and found Andrew sitting there, staring.

I shot up from the bed, but not enough to wake Annabeth up.

"What are you doing?" I asked, fast and loud. He chuckled.

"Just wanted to know what happened."

"Well, nothing happened. How long have you been there?" He looked up, thinking.

"I don't know, ten, twenty minutes?" I stared at him shocked. He was just sitting there? Like an idiot? He laughed and Annabeth fidgeted, then woke up. "Don't worry, I was kidding. Around a few seconds." Annabeth sat up in bed and looked at her brother. Her hair was all messed up, sticking in different directions that I wanted to laugh and take back what I said that she looked like an angel.

"Hey, Andrew. Why are you here?" she asked groggily.

"Nothing. I was just leaving now. Oh, yeah. Percy, I need to talk to you about the music score that you wrote. Jeremy and Sam already got up and they're eating breakfast right now. I'll see you two, later." He smiled, showing his teeth, and ran out the door. I turned to face Annabeth and she smiled at me too.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"No reason." I furrowed my eyebrow.

"Okay. Well, let's go." I got out of bed with Annabeth and we walked down to the kitchen, finding the other three there.

"Yo, Percy, Annabeth!" Jeremy waved his hands around wildly. We walked over and sat down next to him. Annabeth had a few things in her hands, but they were all in boxes. They were probably gifts from Europe.

"What do you have there, Annabeth?" Sam asked, sipping a cup of tea. She smiled wide and let the boxes go, placing them on the table.

"They're gifts from Europe that I have for each and everyone of you." She took the first box, one wrapped in bright and vibrant colors. "Jeremy, this is yours." He jumped over and took it from her hands. When he opened it, he gasped.

"It's a fish cup!" He yelled excitedly, up and down. He was right. Jeremy held up the big hug with the shape of an actual fish, with it's lips pursed. It reflected Jeremy's personality exactly. As long as it doesn't break. "Thank, you, thank you, thank you! Thank you very much, Annabeth!" He ran over and gave her a big hug, earning a jealous look from me, but it went unnoticed.

After Jeremy had calmed down, Annabeth brought out another gift.

"This is for Sam." Sam gave a grin and walked over, the cup of tea still in his hand. Annabeth handed him his present, wrapped in simple paper, and he looked very pleased with what was in it.

"A watch," he said, as he put it on his wrist and stared at it with wonder. The watch was embroided with gems, so precious that it looked as if a single crack would ruin the whole thing. It was really a 'Sam' kind of thing. "Thank you very much, Annabeth." She smiled at his kind words. Then, she handed Andrew her present.

"For Andrew," she put out her arms in front of her and a small box with smiley faces posted all around it. He happily jumped off the couch and ran over to snatch the present.

When he looked in the small box, he gasped and looked up at Annabeth.

"Are you serious?" he asked. Annabeth nodded.

"Yeah." Andrew slowly brought out the small ring that was placed in the velvet box. I was wondering what was so important with it when I saw a sad, but hopeful smile appear on Andrew's face. He held it up to the light and the ring shined brightly. I suddenly recognized it. It was the ring that Annabeth had had on her ring since the first time I'd met her. The same exact ring that I pretended to throw in the pond.

"Annabeth, you didn't have to do this," he said, but she disagreed.

"Mom's ring is very important to me. But it's even more important to us. So, I gave you mom's ring. Dad's college ring is with me." She was right. I looked at her finger and one of them had a ring on it, though it was slightly larger than the one she gave to Andrew. "One for you, and one for me." Andrew had on a weird face until I realized what happened. He was almost crying.

"Thank you so much, Annabeth." He slid it onto his finger and gazed at it as Annabeth gave out the last present.

"And the last one for Percy." She handed me a box decorated in a simple blue color, just how I like it. I carefully took it from her hands, brushing them as I took it.

I slowly open it up and what was inside wanted me to kiss her there and then.

Inside the box was a star.

No, not like a real, burning star like you would see when you gaze at the night sky. But Annabeth had gotten me a silver and green star keychain. It looked almost like the hairpin I had bought her, but it didn't have the gem in the middle. Each crystal gleamed of green, then gray. It big enough to fit onto my palm, but small enough to place in my pocket. A huge grin appeared on my face and I looked up at Annabeth's beautiful, smiling face.

"Oh my gods, thank you Annabeth." She blushed and looked down at her feet as I wrapped the keychain around the ring of my keys and the car clicker. I slid it in my pocket and took it out again, not wanting to let it out of my sight. Jeremy suddenly shouted.

"Did you here the news?" I shook my head.

"What news?" Sam continued.

"Mr. McKenzie and the President came over this morning, while you two were asleep, and we seem to have bad news." I furrowed my eyebrows for the second time.

"What? What happened?" He sighed.

"We seem to have new rivals."

"Rivals?" Sam nodded and Jeremy bobbed his head vigorously.

"Yeah. I heard that they're almost as successful as us. They're band name is JAS. Like jazz, but spelled differently." He held up a piece of paper and Annabeth took it. She began to read.

"Formerly a small band from Vancouver, JAS has become a sensation, running across the country. J for Jase, A for Aiden, and S for Shane. Tickets sell out immediately as JAS announces their tour for the summer. For others it might be tough rivalry, especially to the highly popular band, A.J." She finished by looking up at us, horrified

"You guys are going to have to work harder," she said. Everyone agreed, but there was more.

"There's more," Andrew announced. "Tomorrow, we'll have to meet JAS." I whipped my head around to face him. "Mr. McKenzie and the President told us that as well. They thought that maybe if the bands meet, they can form a friendship and stop the rivalry between the two bands. There's going to be a big party tomorrow and everyone is going to attend, including Annabeth." I could hear her gulp, but she agreed to it.

After breakfast, Rachel was surprisingly the first person I saw over that day.

"Hey guys."

"Whatever," I mumbled. Just because she changed doesn't mean that I like her. Sure, she's nicer and her attitude has changed, but what she did to Annabeth was almost irreplaceable.

"So, I guess that you guys know about JAS, huh?" We all nodded. "Well, I hope you know what you're going to wear tomorrow. Today, I'm going to bring Annabeth to the mall with me." I shot her an evil look, but she shrugged it off. Annabeth seemed surprised.

"M-me?" Rachel nodded and the other members were shocked too, besides Andrew. If he told Rachel...

"Let's go. You boys are going to have to bear on your own. Also, Silena can't come, since she has a meeting with the other stylists. But no worry, I'm here. So, Annabeth, get dressed, and let's go." Annabeth slowly got up from her chair and Rachel ushered her to my room, where her luggage was.

I turn to Andrew and glared.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" I asked him. He gave me a baby face and held up his hands.

"No, why do you say that, Jackson?" It was obvious that he planned it, but I let it go, looking at Sam and Jeremy. They nodded.

"But she's right. There's going to be media all over the place and if we look like slobs, they'll just say that we don't like JAS. Even though it's true, we don't want the press to hassle us about the rivalry."

All of us ate our dinner and ended up changing into causal clothing, mixing it up with disguises. I wore a gray hoodie, black jeans, leather shoes, and wore a pair of light blue contacts with a light brown and blonde wig. The others were dressed up as well, not including Annabeth and Rachel. Sam wore a black wig, gray eyes, a sweatshirt that he threw on, and jeans with blue shoes. Jeremy wore a brown wig, brown eyes, green shirt, white pants, and white shoes. Andrew just looked like Andrew, but wore dark brown contacts.

"Dude, I don't get how you guys can look through these things," he said, gazing around with his contacts.

I started my car with the other three and headed off to get new clothes for tonight. Though I feel like something was going to happen.

Annabeth's POV

I was surprised today, and that says a lot. But when Rachel came over and wanted to bring me shopping, I was more than shocked. After I changed into skinny jeans and a yellow shirt, I stayed a little quiet to myself.

"Um..." I mumbled. Rachel seemed to understand.

"Look, the truth is that your brother wanted me to bring you out shopping." That makes sense. "But...I also want to become friends. I hope that you will forgive me for all the horrible things I've done to you. I really want us to become good friends. I've changed after something that Percy told me two years ago. After that, I kinda think that he's right. I need to change. And I'm sorry." I wasn't' expecting anything like that. However, I smiled.

"It's okay. I forgive you." She looked up and her eyes were almost tearing. I gave her a hug. "Don't cry. People are supposed to smile when they look at you. So don't cry." I gave her a pat on the back and she nodded, then, ushered us off.

"Let's go to the mall near the ballroom that you guys are going to this evening. There are really great stuff there and it's really cool." She drove off in her car.

When we reached there, she was right. The place was really cool, big, and futuristic. I got out of the car and followed Rachel in. A crowd was behind us and they recognized Rachel.

"Rachel! Rachel!" She brushed them off.

"Please don't bother me today, since I'm going on an emergency shopping trip." They seemed to understand and dispersed, earning a weird look from me. I let it go and walked in the rest of the way with Rachel.

During the shopping trip, I looked around for something nice to wear for the party. I searched, but nothing really popped out to me. By then, Rachel had bought about three full outfits already. I was empty handed.

"Don't you like anything?" she asked me as we were eating in the food court.

"Than the food? Not yet. I don't see something that really stands out." She looked at me questioningly.

"What kind of dress do you want?" I thought about it. I've worn dresses before, but not always, so I don't really know what I'm supposed to wear." Rachel looked at me like she had the most amazing idea in the world.

"Annabeth, come with me. I know exactly where to go."

After a while, she lead me over to a huge store full of dresses. The store clerks greeted us and noticed who Rachel was.

"Oh, you're Rachel Elizabeth Dare, right?" Rachel nodded, looking proud while I blend in with the background. While she continued to talk to the store clerks, I roamed around the store and looked through the dresses. None looked too good to me.

'Too short, too long, too bright, too dark,' were going through my head as I searched each rack. It was easier when Silena was here, since she was able to find what looked good on me right away.

I kept looking until I found something that caught my eyes.

It was a turquoise dress, a little bit aquamarine. There were barely any ruffles, and it wasn't too short, but it looked like it reached up to my knees. A small smile came upon my face when Rachel walked over and saw what I was doing.

"Did you find anything?" she asked. I slightly nodded and she gasped as she saw the dress. "That will look amazing on you," she said. She quickly took it from the rack and pushed me into the dressing room and I changed into the dress.

I opened the door and walked out. Rachel's eyes were wide and the store clerks were there too.

"Annabeth, that looks beautiful!"

"Really? You don't think it's too big, or small, or anything like that?" She shook her head and the store clerks agreed with her.

"You're Annabeth? As in Annabeth Chase?" I nodded. They seemed satisfied and walked back to the counter. Rachel was still looking.

"Annabeth, that so fits you. You should get it." I looked at her, then back at the dress, uncertain. An idea sprang into Rachel's head. "Wait here, I'm going to get something." I was about to testify, but she already left. I walked back into the dressing room and waited for Rachel. Then, I over heard something.

When Rachel came back, she was carrying a pair of pale heels, crystal earrings, and a gold bracelet. She made me try them on. I ended up wearing them and she took a photo without my permission.

"Rachel, did you take a photo?" She smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry, don't worry. Now, it looks perfect on you. Let's get going. The party is going to start in a few hours."

Rachel's POV

After we had bought Annabeth her dress, I drove her back to the dorms. However, she stayed quiet throughout the ride. I noticed something was up.

"Are you okay, Annabeth? You're awfully quiet." She smiled and shook her head.

"Yeah, I'm okay." But she just turned back and put on a melancholy face. I felt a little worried, so I decided to talk to her.

"You know, two years ago, I thought that I had everything." She turned and listened. "But I found out by someone that all those things I had was no comparison to something else. I use to think that dreams were supposed to be playfully tossed around, but everyone has their own and if we can't respect that, we can't respect ourselves because everyone has a dream. I thought that maybe if I pretend to be nice, than I would be liked more and become popular. But when I met Percy, I instantly fell in love with him." I saw Annabeth shift in her seat. I continued on.

"When I blackmailed Percy to date me, I was thinking that if we kept pretending to be a couple, we might actually become one instead. But that never happened. Because he was in love with you." Annabeth shifted again, though she looked a little happier. "I was a horrible person who played with people's dreams, blackmail celebrities, and want to steal other people's love. However, someone once told me that even though I was like that, my smile makes everyone happy. It gives them hopes and if I keep it up, I might change as well. I listened to that person and now, I feel better than ever. No matter what, I wanted you to forgive me for all the things I've done to you. I'm sorry." Annabeth finally choked out a few words.

"Rachel, it's okay. I forgive you." I smiled and drove to the dorms the rest of the way, sitting next to my new best friend.

* * *

**Sorry for the bad chapter. Anyways, OH NO! They have a RIVAL BAND! lol, sorry for being over dramatic. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's POV

We arrived back at the dorms and put on the clothes that we had bought. The girls had just arrived as we were getting ready.

"Guys, hurry up. Mr. McKenzie said that he'll be here any minute now and that we have to be ready," Andrew informed us. We understood and I quickly put on my clothes.

Mr. McKenzie arrived a few minutes later and everyone was already dressed up. I spotted Annabeth in her dress and I gasped. She is beautiful.

Her dress was flowing down to her knees, her hair up in a ponytail, but curly strands were cascading down the side of her face. She had on owl earrings and the double star necklace. She was wearing a pale bracelet and heels that made her look taller.

My eyes widened when I saw her, but I noticed that she didn't look all that cheery. I wanted to question her, but the others rushed us out the door to the van.

"Hurry, hurry, we don't have much time." We all stacked into the van and the driver drove right away. The van was silent, but Jeremy began to talk and everyone joined in, however, I was still staring worriedly at Annabeth, who was just sitting there and looking at her hands. My eyebrows furrowed and I was afraid that something bad had happened. Maybe something with Rachel. I'll have to ask later.

The rest of the way was with the others cheering and nervous, while I kept looking at Annabeth.

When we had arrived at the ballroom, it was already dark and there was a big line of people and the press was there, scooping up everything that came out of everyone's mouth. We decided to use the back door, just for Annabeth's sake, and walk through there so no one would recognize us.

We walked through the tons of people who crowded the ballroom. They were all in their best clothes, consisting of evening gowns and tuxedos. Everyone blended in very well.

There were Doric pillars aligned the wall with red draperies hanging from the windows. There was a giant chandelier that hung above everyone's heads. I looked up and noticed the cupids that were painted on the dome shaped ceiling.

Mr. McKenzie led us over to a part of the room, where President Allen was talking to a woman in her late forties. They were having a glass of wine and talking to each other in a mannerly way.

"Who's that?" Jeremy asked Sam. Sam shook his head.

"I have no idea." Andrew seemed nervous as well and Rachel and Silena wandered off somewhere. Only the four of us and Annabeth were there and we walked over to the President. When he spotted us, he smiled.

"Boys!" We walked over and he introduced us to the woman who was in a red evening gown. Her hair was pin up with intricate braids and she was wearing black heels. "This is A.J. The leader, Percy Jackson," I nodded. "There's Sam, the lead guitarist." Sam smiled and shook the woman's hand. "Jeremy, the drummer." Jeremy nodded cheerfully and vigorously shook the woman's hand. "And Andrew, keyboardist and main vocals along with Percy." The woman shook his hand and Andrew gave a smile. The President didn't seem to forget about Annabeth.

"Oh, and this is Annabeth Chase, the twin sister of Andrew Chase." Annabeth gave a small nod, but didn't smile, earning a concern look from me. Although, it went unnoticed.

The woman in the red introduced herself.

"Thank you all for coming today. I'm Delaney Smith, the manager for the band, JAS." My eyes widen in surprise and so did all the other members.

"Y-you're the m-manager of JAS?" Jeremy asked, stuttering. She nodded and chuckled.

"That is correct, Jeremy." There was a generous hint in her voice. "I'd like to thank you for coming and welcome you to the JAS family. Although there might be rivalry against the two bands, I'd like us to stay friends and get along well." President Allen and Mr. McKenzie agreed with her and shook their heads.

"Now, if you come this way, you will meet the members of JAS."

To tell you the truth, I was skeptical about meeting JAS. I saw a picture of them and they were all handsome men, around our age. I thought that we'd have tough competition and I think that I'm correct.

They led us over to a group of people who were crowding the three boys. When the President called for them, they excused themselves from the group and walked over to us.

They stood in front of us and smiled.

"JAS, I'd like for you to meet A.J." They nodded. "And A.J, I'd like you to meet JAS."

We nodded back and exchanged handshakes. They started to introduce themselves.

"I'm Jase, the leader." Jase was the tallest of them all, standing barely higher than me, with sandy blonde hair, electric blue eyes, and a wild grin. Next, was probably Aiden.

"Hello. I'm Aiden." He smiled. Aiden had curly brown hair, reminding me of a boy I knew, with forest green eyes, and a gentle smile. The last one was Shane.

"Hellooooo, I'm Shane!" Shane obviously was the vigorous one, with the red hair, freckles spilled across his face, and deep brown eyes.

All three of them had something I didn't like about them, but I couldn't say otherwise. We began to introduce ourselves.

"I'm Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Sam Kozak."

"I'm JEREMY!"

"And I'm Andrew Chase." Then, they had their attention on Annabeth. I could've sworn that they gave her a weird look, and I furrowed my eyebrows. Were they thinking of something?

"And who's this?" Jase asked. Annabeth looked up and saw that they were talking about her.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Annabeth Chase, twin sister of Andrew Chase." JAS nodded, giving another weird look. I would have to remember about that.

"You're Sam's girlfriend, right?" Annabeth's head shot up and Sam was surprised. She shook her head.

"No, w-we broke up. It'd be better if we just stayed friends." They gave Sam and Annabeth a questioningly look, but I broke the silence.

"Alright, look, Mr. McKenzie and the President." It was a lame excuse to stop the conversation.

You see, Annabeth and Sam had 'broken up' two years ago, before she left to go to Europe. I thought that everyone knew about that.

We all greeted each other and after that, Mr. McKenzie and the President interrupted us.

"Alright, boys, let's get the party started!" There was music that boomed from speakers and I noticed that everyone began to dance. I could tell that this was not a regular ballroom dance. It was like a club, with loud music and everyone dancing. The evening gown people were sitting down, talking to one another, while the others, who were in party wear, were dancing the night away. Hey, if there are two famous bands in the same room, you wouldn't be surprised if a party broke out.

Jeremy, Sam, and Andrew went out to dance. I stayed behind and watched the vibrant colors blast. Annabeth was sitting down, looking even more depressed than usual. That's when I couldn't take it anymore.

I grabbed her by the wrist and walked out of the ballroom. There was an empty hallway and I made sure that no one was there.

When I was certain, I pushed my hand past her and she leaned against the wall. I was standing right in front of her and I stared right into her eyes. Suddenly, my eyes widen.

Annabeth's eyes were filled with fear. They were filled with insecurity and sadness. It was like when I was waiting for her to come back.

There was a small water droplet by her eyes and I furrowed my eyebrows, eyes filled with concern.

"What's going on, Annabeth?" I asked, softly. She shook her head.

"Nothing."

"Than why are there tears in your eyes?" Her eyes widen, unaware that she was tearing up.

"I-I...no...There's nothing wrong." I could hear her voice shake and asked her once more, hurting as well to see her like this.

"Please Annabeth. Tell me what's wrong?" Her once beautiful features were stained with tears and I waited for an answer.

"There were people," she choked out. I looked at her confused.

"People?" She nodded.

"Yeah. People. When Rachel and I were out shopping, I overheard something that I didn't want to hear. And then, when JAS said something, I remembered it again and it hurt. A lot." Her voice was strained with emotion and I stare at her scared.

She was uncertain.

"What was it that the people said?"

She started off slow, but gradually said the sentences.

Annabeth's POV

I didn't like to cry, especially when I got back. It was one of those things that just happen and I have no control over it. And I hate it.

I began to tell Percy about what had happened.

Flashback

When Rachel went to get other things, she left me alone by the dressing room. I decided to go back in and sit for a while.

When I did, I leaned over and smiled at what was happening. I was back. And Percy's with me.

Suddenly, I heard voices. I recognized them. They were the voices of the store clerks that I had talked to before. But what I overheard was hard to bear.

"Why is she here? Annabeth, I mean." I stiffened. They were talking about me.

"I know right. No wonder Sam broke up with her. She's not good enough for him. I wonder why she's still around anyways."

"I heard that her brother sent her off to Europe, but she ended up coming back here."

"What a stalker."

"I know right. I don't know what we'll do with her. The other members of the band seemed mutual about Annabeth. That means that there's nothing going on, right?Also, remember that concert two years ago? Percy was hugging some random fan, then saying 'I love you,' to her. Most have been a publicity act. I hear that no one really knows who she is. This means that all the best fans have a chance. "

"Yup." And their voices faded away.

I sat there, unsure of what I had heard.

Was I that useless? Did I not have a purpose in this world? Is that what people really think?

The questions raced through my head.

When Rachel finally returned, I stayed sullen for the rest of the way.

Percy's POV

When Annabeth had explained everything to me, my eyes were open wide and I was already angry with the two store clerks that had said all that.

"Th-that's why...when JAS brought up Sam and I...I was wondering why someone like you would like someone like me. A big star like you, liking a nobody like me...isn't that just different?" Her words had echoed in my head, but smiled.

I took my hands and rubbed the tears away from her eyes.

"Annabeth, don't listen to them." I blushed. "I...love you." My face had darkened a shade and I was trying not to meet Annabeth's eyes. Then, I heard chuckling.

I look up, confused. Annabeth was chuckling.

"What's so funny?" She continued to chuckle.

"Nothing. It's just that...you looked embarrassed to say things like that." I pouted.

"That's not it, idiot." She continued to chuckled and I joined her.

For the first time, I truly felt like Annabeth was with me. She was laughing with me, standing with me, and smiling with me.

Then, I gently leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. I pulled away and saw her face darken in color.

Suddenly, I heard noises from down the hall. I turned around and what I saw horrified me.

There was the press. And they've been taking pictures.

I noticed one person out of the many that were standing outside. It was the idiotic, Reporter Jim.

He smirked and I could see an evil glint in his eyes.

"This will make an amazing head story, don't you think? 'A.J's Percy Jackson With Band mate Sam's Ex-Girlfriend.' How does that sound?"

* * *

**Sorry for the horrible chapter, and I'm also soooooo sorry for not updating. The Mark of Athena has come out and I can't WAIT till my copy arrives. Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

We walked back to the dorms and we all rushed in. All of us were frantic and Jeremy looked liked he was on the verge of fainting. Andrew's face was drained of his blood and Sam looked dumbfounded, which have almost never happened.

Mr. McKenzie, the President, and Silena were pacing around, worrying about what to do about this whole mess.

Flashback

I instantly let go of Annabeth and try to run forward to grab Reporter Jim's camera. He whipped it away from me so that it was out of my reach. Although, other reporters were there now, capturing every scene.

I turned back and nodded at Annabeth. She nodded back and fled to go tell A.J what had happened. Even though other reporters were there, I was pretty sure that Reporter Jim was the only one that took the picture of Annabeth and I kissing.

"I hope that this makes the front page," he yelled excitedly. I gave him a hard glare, but he didn't change his mind, nor budge.

"Reporter Jim, please give that back. It's our personal lives and it'd be really great if you could just let it go." I try to reason with him, but my my teeth were gritted. Reporter Jim did not look convinced.

"Sorry, Percy. Even though you're the lead singer of the band A.J, I don't think that I'll be able to do that. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go." He walked away, leaving me there, wondering what to do.

End of Flashback

When we told the other members they weren't looking so good. And just when JAS and A.J were almost getting along.

"This will make the first page!" Mr. McKenzie yelled, worried for his life. No one disagreed, but I wished that someone did.

"This is not good. Percy, what were you doing with my sister?" Andrew asked. I blushed. Annabeth and I had only said that we were hanging out with each other, but if this goes public, Andrew would have a reason to hate me.

"It was nothing," we both cried in unison. Our faces were flushed with red and I wanted to disappear.

"But it won't matter anymore, guys," Sam said. "If this goes public, it doesn't matter what you guys did, so you might as well tell us right now." I met Annabeth's eyes, but she nodded.

"We kissed." They didn't look too surprised, but they weren't happy about it.

"Well, what's going to happen when everyone finds out?" Jeremy asked. The President shook his head.

"We won't be able to avoid it. Let's just brace ourselves."

"But," Jeremy continued, "they'll say that Percy doesn't care about meeting JAS or that he stole Sam's girlfriend, or that right after Rachel, he got himself another girl, or that-"

"JEREMY!" everyone yelled. He immediately shut up and smiled cheekily.

"Anyway, let's just brace it."

After a while, everyone decided to go home or go to sleep. I completely forgot about Rachel being there. She walked up to me while the others were about to go to their bedroom.

"What do you want?" I ask her, harshly.

"Nothing. Just, what are you going to do when all this comes out?"

"If. If it comes out." She looked at me like I was kidding. And I know that I was.

"Seriously, Percy. Though, I do have a plan."

"And what is that?" And she whispered her plan into my ear.

* * *

When I got back into my room, Annabeth was already there, standing by the my desk and staring at the things that I had collected. I walked over and reached for her hand, squeezing it gently.

"Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen," I whisper in her ear. She squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"I'm just worried about you. What's going to happen. The press and everyone thinks that I was dating Sam. Even though it's been two years since we 'broke up,' I don't think that they'll go easy on us." There was a bit of sadness in her voice and I couldn't help but want to hug her.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. It's you, you should be worrying about. Not me. Don't worry." I clenched her hand once more and let her continue to look at the stuff on my desk.

"You know," I started, "when you were in Europe, I collected every single letter that you sent. I didn't even throw them away. None of them." She turned around surprised.

"What?" I nodded, embarrassed.

"Yeah." I reached over and picked up a letter from my desk. I opened it up from it's envelope, took the letter out, and read it out loud.

"'Dear Percy,  
I feel really nice here in Europe! Everyone that I've met is nice to me and Andrew really picked a good class. The professor already chose me as his apprentice! How cool is that! Also, I got to visit Colosseum, and then, the Roman Forum, Trajan's Column, Circus Maximus, the Arch of Constantine, the Pyramid of Cestius, and The Bocca della Verita. Of course I didn't go to all these places in one day, but I went with a friend of Andrew's. We traveled to all these places and I had an amazing time. I hope that one day, if you aren't busy, that we'll be able to come here and enjoy the day together. I really miss you and everytime I look up at the stars, I think of you.

Love,

Annabeth Chase."

I smiled as the letter ended and Annabeth smiled as well.

"I can't believe that you collected all of these and didn't throw them away. That's...amazing." I chuckle and walked over to the telescope that was peering out the balcony. It was pointing towards the sky and the stars twinkled.

"Remember when I said that we would watch the stars together?" She nodded. It had been a terrible day. It took two years later to actually watch the stars with her. "Well, every night, I would take around ten minutes out of my schedule and gaze at the stars. When you said in your letter that you remember me when you look at the stars, I was thinking the same thing."

There was a small twinkle in her eyes and I smiled as her beautiful face was framed by her long, curly hair. It took me a while to take in all the changes about Annabeth. Her personality had changed a little. To an immature girl, to a wise woman. I adored her.

"Thanks, Percy," she said back. She walked over and looked through the telescope with me.

"Hey, don't hog the telescope!" I teased her. She smiled.

"Well, don't be such a Seaweedbrain!" she called back. My mouth dropped open.

"D-did you just call me a Seaweedbrain?" She nodded, still staring through the telescope.

"Yup." My eyes widened.

"Jeremy called me that name two years ago, at the big concert. Were you the one who said it?" She looked back up at me surprised.

"He did? Well, I did say it first." I wrapped my arms around her like I was a bear, and lifted her up. She let out a scream. "Percy! Let me down!"

"Nope! You called me a Seaweedbrain! I need to give you a new nickname now, too!" She laughed.

"What's wrong with Pig-Rabbit?"

"It's what you were two years ago. Now, you're Wisegirl!" She laughed.

"Wisegirl?"

"Lame, I know. But you've really grown." She was still in my arms and I let her down. She stared up at me with her eyes glittering.

She smiled at me and I remembered the quote that she had told me.

"I didn't know you had the guts to know what love feels like." It was if she was telling me the same thing right now.

"You know what?" I ask her. She shrugged.

"What?"

"I was wondering about the future." Annabeth looked up at me confused.

"The future?" I nodded.

"Yup. And what's going to happen." I walked over to my bed and sat down. Then, gestured Annabeth to sit down next to me. She walked over and listened. "When I was younger, I've always wondered about what will happen in the future. When I was thirteen, I got signed with A.J Entertainment. I didn't know that we'd get this popular. However, I've always hidden myself. I didn't want anything to do with Sam or Jeremy, but they really grew on me. They were my only friends and I didn't want to let that slip away.

"When I met you...I seriously thought that you were a man." That earned a chuckle from Annabeth. "But after a while, I noticed how determined you are. And then, the next thing I knew, you were growing on me." I blushed. "You didn't give up and you didn't let anything bring you down. You don't know how much you've changed me. Everytime I was with you, I felt the need to become more professional, since you make me feel really weird." Annabeth was laughing at this point and it was not making me feel any better.

"You are NOT making this easy for me," I told her. Annabeth smiled.

"I'm never going to make it easy for you, Seaweedbrain. Get use to it." I smiled along with her and continued.

"I've never really told you about my past, have I?" I ask her. She shook her head.

"No. All I really know is that your mom died in a fire. Your dad got married to Adeline Regan, but he died as well. And now, you have your step-mother, who was almost my step-mother. That would've been weird."

"That was exactly like how I was going to put it." When I stood up to stretch my legs, Annabeth lie down on my bed and closed her eyes. I knew that she was tired and I wanted to make sure that she had enough sleep. Today was a busy day and I was positive that she needed the rest.

"Goodnight, Annabeth," I told her. She let out a small voice.

"Night, Percy." I walked over to the door and turned off the light switches. I got back to the bed and slid in next to Annabeth. There was a strand of hair that was in front of her face, so I pushed it away and behind her ear.

"Goodnight, Annabeth."

Annabeth's POV

I woke up the next day and found that Percy had already gotten out of bed. I slowly got up and groggily walked over to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, got a change of clothes, and back out.

I decided to see if the other three were awake and saw that they were all in the living room. There was a newspaper in the center of a coffee table. A sinking feeling took over me. It must be the newspaper about Percy and I.

I was reluctant to pick up the newspaper and read it, but I did anyways.

~Are The Angels Really Angels?~

Just last night, Percy Jackson, of the popular band, A.J, was found with his bandmate's ex-girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. They were found in front of each other, what seems to be like kissing.

There was more to the newspaper, but I decided not to read it. At the top, there was a picture of Percy and I, kissing. You could barely see my face, but it was definitely Percy. I bit my lip and looked at the other members. They were just like me, anxious and doubtful. They didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry, guys," I tell them. They turn to me and shook their heads.

"Don't worry," Sam said.

"Yeah, it's not your fault," Andrew agreed.

Jeremy nodded. "Right. It was Percy's fault!" Percy looked offended.

"Hey!" But he reconsidered it. "It wasn't Annabeth's fault, though."

I nodded, but I still felt like it was all my wrong doing. I felt responsible for the bad things that are now happening to A.J.

Suddenly, there was a ring at the door. I walked to the door and opened it, shocked at who I was was looking at.

"Hey," Jase called.

"What's up?" Aiden said.

"Dude, today is HOT!" Shane yelled. The A.J members were just as surprised and walked over to greet the guests.

"What are you guys doing here?" Percy asked them. They held up another copy of the newspaper.

"This." I looked down at my shoes and Percy turned bright red.

"Sorry, dude," he apologized. But they disagreed.

"No, man. It's cool. We actually came here to help." I looked at him like he fell from the moon.

"Help?" All three of them nodded.

Aiden said, "We were informed by Rachel of this plan that could help you guys. But, in order to do that, I would need you guys to cooperate and tell us everything there is to this story."

I thought about it. A.J was making a huge gamble. There was a chance that we couldn't trust JAS and they might just go blabbing everything. It could ruin A.J.

But what other choices did we have.

The members of A.J looked at each other with skeptical eyes. Then, they came to a silent agreement.

"We have a deal."

* * *

**I'm soooo sorry for not updating quicker. I've been reading the Mark of Athena and I could just NOT put it down! Anyways, thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**There's some bad news. I just have enormous writer's block, and I have no idea how to fix it. I will think of other solutions, but I am sorry to say that I will not be writing this story for a while. I am sorry for the inconvenience that it has caused and hope that you all still keep reading. Thank you.**


End file.
